Rose Petals
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry didn't expect to meet a stranger in a Rose Garden thanks to his aunt Petunia dragging him with her. Given a rose by Youko and being called Rose Petals isn't something Harry expect especially when he's a boy and not a girl. rest of summ inside


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for Vamprinces38 who wants to see Youko/Harry oneshot. I'm not sure if I seen something on this pairing so Youko may be a bit or quite a bit ooc which I hope no but it happens.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and affiliates solely belong to J.K Rowlings. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I don't make any money off this fic at all since I'm just writing for fun.**

Warnings: Au, slash, non-magic, ooc and some language

Rose Petals

Summary: Harry didn't expect to meet a stranger in a Rose Garden thanks to his aunt Petunia dragging him with her. Given a rose by Youko and being called Rose Petals isn't something Harry expects especially when he's a boy and not a girl. But why does his heart race none the less.

* * *

><p>"Boy you better be on your best behavior while I'm at the tea party in Rose Garden," Petunia Dursley growls under her breath which one could easily compare the woman to a horse with her features glaring at the raven hair teen around seventeen year old humming in response glancing around the plants so green around him as many types of roses flutter in the light wind.<p>

"Want me to walk around and leave you alone?" The nephew pries finding the eye twitching rather amusing for him as Petunia nods curtly giving several notes to the teen who count mentally thinking the amount he's been given isn't so bad.

Harry nods walking in another direction after the nod as Petunia hurriedly heads to her friends near by as the tea is ready to be served. All the seventeen year old could see is bunch of women or couples enjoying themselves. He sighs feeling the romantic atmosphere in the air making him feel more down then anything. As of late he begin to realize he prefer guys to girls much to his dismay and rather hard to find someone willing to go on a date with him. He shakes his head not wanting to pursue that thought since it would just make him more depress.

He glance to one side to see bright, crimson color rose bush making his heart slowly beat like a war drum. For some reason whenever he sees a red rose his heart race and makes him think of the dreams where golden color eyes watch him follow by a soothing voice making him feel whole and safe. At times he can see long, flowing silver hair tinges of white or light blue which he could never figure out. Who is this mysterious person that haunts him every day or moment?

Being lost in his thoughts the raven hair teen didn't pay much attention where he's walking and accidentally bumps into a hard chest and about to fall back when a pair of strong arms catches him follow by a somewhat familiar silkily voice of the one in his dreams, "What do we have here?"

Harry glance up to stare at golden eyes frame by long silver hair framing the strong, aristocrat features as a smirk grazes the lips that sends Harry's mind in the gutter. Screams echoes in the room, words of whispers and teasing while begging to have it stop. He shakes it out of his mind blushing a bit knowing its getting worse then anything.

"W-w-who a-are youu?" Harry stammers trying to control his heart suddenly racing faster, leaving his mouth dry and feeling out of breath at the mere sight of the stranger before him.

"Name's Youko," The one call Youko replies slyly smirk tugging a bit more upon his lips then bows taking the slightly shorter boy's hand. "So Rose Petals can I have your name?"

'Rose Petals!' Harry screams in his mind cause his eyes to twitch with annoyance. 'Can't this person see I'm a guy and not a girl?' He hisses with annoyance poking the firm chest with a finger, "My name is Harry Potter and I'm a guy not a fucking girl!"

Youko chuckles touching the cool cheek marveling the blush forming upon Harry's cheeks cooing, "I know you are a guy, Harry. It's just your beauty I can compare to a rose hence it reminds me of rose petals."

In the mood to be tricky, the silver hair stranger brushes his lips against Harry making him gasp in shock adding seeing its time for him to leave, "Until we meet again Rose Petals."

"Ye-yeah," Harry breathes staring as Youko walks away making his heart continue to pound faster in his chest unable to think straight.

He's not sure when he'll meet this stranger that has his heart pumping out of his chest much less calling him something with a flower. All he could do is hope for when he does meet Youko again and see how much of this strange meeting will affect their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well this how far I got for this pairing which I'm glad with the results personally. It may not seem much but rather first meeting. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
